Dans l'ombre
by Leeloo c
Summary: [GWHP,HPDM,BZ?] Trois personnes veulent tout changer, tout bouleverser. Leur quotidien, ils ne le supportent plus. Leur vie n’est qu’illusion, alors ils cherchent à avancer, à détruire cette vie cauchemardesque qu’ils ont euxmêmes construite.
1. Dans l’ombre d’un ange

**DANS L'OMBRE ...**

**disclaimer:** l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de la magnifique JKR. Pour la première partie et en particulier pour le personnage de Ginny, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la série: "Angels in America"

Ceci est slash, donc j'interdis aux homophobes de lire cet fiction. Pour l'instant le raiting est faible, il peut augmenté, donc il peut encore changer.

**Résumé :** 3 destins, 3 vies faites d'illusions. Rien ne les sépare, tout les rattache. Ces trois personnes veulent tout changer tout bouleverser. Leur quotidien, ils ne le supportent plus. Leur vie n'est qu'illusion, alors ils cherchent à avancer, à détruire cette vie cauchemardesque qu'ils ont eux-mêmes construite.

Vous pouvez considérez qu'il s'agit de trois OS, ou d'une OS divisée en trois partie.

Merci encore à mes deux bétas, Dalou et Naviek pour leur travail.

**Partie 1 : Dans l'ombre d'un ange**

Quand je me suis réveillée très tôt ce matin, j'ai vu une ombre s'enfuir.

Mon mari.

Je me suis alors rendormi pensant que encore une fois, je ne l'aurais vu que quelques minutes. Et il faudra que j'attende patiemment la fin de la journée pour le revoir. Son travail l'emporte encore une fois loin de moi.

Les heures sont passées. Doucement, je me suis levée, indifféremment, j'ai préparé mon déjeuner, mangeant la même chose que la semaine dernière. Je m'allonge devant la télé, deux cuillères dans un verre d'eau fraîche me font rêvasser.

Les heures passent, tic tac, les heures s'agitent, tic tac. Je vois l'aiguille avancer puis reculer, tac tic.

Et un petit elfe, un peu rachitique vient déposer du thé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Madame il est l'heure du thé. Vous n'en vouliez pas ? Pourtant, c'est très bon pour le moral. Et la tradition veut que le thé vous soit toujours servi à la même heure. »

Je le regarde indécise. Je souris et je chantonne, faisant comme si je ne le voyais pas. J'allume la chaine-hifi. Je fais quelques pas de danse en fredonnant le Lac Des Signes. Je tourne, je tourne. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Il n'est pas là. Cet elfe va finir par disparaître de ma vue.

« Vous voulez un ou deux sucres ? »

Je finis par m'énerver.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Mais pourquoi Madame ? Vous n'aimez plus le thé?

- Tu es le fruit de mon imagination. Je me sens seule, c'est pourquoi tu viens à moi, pour me réconforter. Disparais, je te l'ordonne ! »

L'elfe s'approche de moi, hésitant et tremblant.

« Mme Potter ne sera jamais seule. M Potter est toujours dans le cœur de Madame. Madame ira mieux si elle prend du thé. »

Je le regarde et à nouveau je souris. C'est le seul qui se soucie de moi ici. Puisqu'il est là pour me remonter le moral, autant profiter un peu de ses services. Et dans le thé, je mets un peu de poudre, une poudre qui me fait oublier. Elle se mélange si bien dans cette eau trouble.

Je vois alors un homme grand et froid s'approcher de moi. Je crois qu'il est sorti du téléviseur.

« Oh vous aussi vous venez prendre du thé ? Vous êtes déjà venu me voir hier. On a regardé la télé ensemble et fait des petits biscuits en forme de bonhomme de neige. C'est gentil de revenir me rendre visite. »

L'homme qui s'est installé sur le canapé, semble gigoter mal à l'aise.

« Oui, vous m'avez encore appelé aujourd'hui. Pas de thé merci, je suis en service. Alors dites moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Si tous les deux vous êtes là, c'est parce que mon imagination le veut. Je suis en manque affectif...

- Il faudrait voyager.

- Peut-être, et où m'emmènerez-vous ?

- Où vous voulez. J'ai un carnet de voyage bien rempli. Mais il suffit de me dire une destination et on y va !

- Le désert.

- Le désert ?

- Oui le Sahara par exemple. Je voudrais voir ces dunes, qui n'en finissent pas. Ces terrains de sables s'étendant à perte d'horizon. On pourrait faire de longues promenades pieds nus sur le sable chaud. On rencontrerait des pyramides, des oasis isolés. Ne serait ce pas le rêve ?

- Oui sûrement, et bien allons y. Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre qui préfère le Sahara. »

Je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. L'homme sombre ouvre le frigo, dedans apparaît ce que mon imagination me dit d'apparaître. Un paysage de sable, et je le suis dans cet univers chaleureux. Plus tard, je prends le thé sur un chameau et rit avec cet homme en noir, et ce petit elfe un peu fou.

Mes journées ne changent pas. Mon imagination me montre tous les jours des merveilles, soleil, dunes, pyramides, sphinx, rivières...

« Bonjour chérie ? Chérie ?

- Oui mon amour, comment a été le travail ?

- Très bien, très bien. Mon patron a trouvé mon prototype très intéressant, je suis à deux doigts de la promotion...

- Je suis fière de toi, mon amour.»

Je l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et le félicite pour chacune de ses réussites professionnelles. Rituel, habitude qui ne provoque aucunement du plaisir, juste la satisfaction d'avoir rempli un devoir sommaire.

« J'ai fait le dîner, ce sera du poisson, ce soir.

- Oh! bien, bien.

- Tu as mis du temps à rentrer. Où étais-tu ?

- Nul part et n'importe où. Je marchais. »

Cela m'énerve, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, c'est son habitude. Pourquoi ne revient-il pas tout de suite du travail ? Je le dérange tant que ça ? Je m'énerve sans m'en rendre compte. Mais où est ma poudre ? Je pose le poisson assez violemment dans l'assiette. Je me brûle. Je hurle.

Harry m'amène dans la salle de bain, comme si j'étais une chose fragile. Je ne suis pas fragile.

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui je suis allé au Sahara. »

Il me regarde un peu bizarrement, avec des yeux horrifiés. Il ne me comprend pas.

« Oui tu sais le Sahara avec ses grandes plaines de sables, ses chameaux, ses tentes,...

- Tais-toi !

- Mais chéri !

- Combien en as-tu pris ?

- 2 ou 3 mais là n'est pas la question.

- Tu avais juré d'arrêter !

- Oh ! Mais j'ai pratiquement rien pris... Chéri ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr. »

Et à nouveau, on s'embrasse comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si ma souffrance n'existait pas. Je me drogue. Oui et alors ? Je me sens mieux quand ce médicament coule dans mes veines. J'ai un manque affectif, il faut bien que je le compense, non ?

Harry et moi... nous sommes mariés déjà depuis quelques années. Nous ne sommes pas un vieux couple et pourtant ! On n'a pas d'enfant. On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis notre lune de miel.

Selon lui c'est interdit par sa religion... le sexe nous est interdit. Je ne le crois pas. Il ne veut pas d'enfants de nous, c'est tout. Je hais cette religion.

« Bonne nuit chérie.

- Bonne nuit. »

Rituel, il dort à coté de moi, son souffle m'est insupportable. Son odeur me fait suffoquer. Mes yeux ne peuvent se fermer, il est à mes cotés. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime plus ça. Il faut que je me lève. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je regarde vivement au fond de la corbeille à linge. Ma poudre. Je prends une cuillère, puis deux, puis trois. Et je vois un lapin qui me tend une carotte. Je souris.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Les heures passent, tac tic. Puis, je vois avec affolement la lune se déformer. Me retournant, je remarque que je ne suis plus dans la salle de bain, mais je me retrouve dans un magnifique jardin. Et au loin, oui très loin, je vois un ange. Je m'approche très lentement, je ne peux pas aller plus vite, quelque chose d'invisible m'en empêche. Des cerisiers se dressent de part et d'autre de mon chemin, et leurs pétales voltigent un peu maladroitement autour de moi. L'ange, je le vois de dos, il est au bord de ce qui ressemble à une fontaine. Ses longs cheveux sont d'un blond étrange et surnaturel. Ses ailes sont longues, blanches, et d'une pureté qui renforce mon malaise.

Mon inconscient reconnaît l'ange. On a fait nos études ensemble, cela remonte à quelques années maintenant. Pourquoi mon imagination m'impose-t-elle cette image ?

« Bonjour Ginny.

- Bonjour Draco »

Il détourne la tête, et je suis stupéfiée : de la tristesse dans ses yeux nuageux.

« Pourquoi tant de maquillage ?

- Parce que je me trouve sale et je veux plaire.

- Mais tu n'es pas sale. C'est ton père qui l'est.»

Il me sourit. J'ai dit cela inconsciemment. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? On dirait que nos esprits sont connectés. Je vois son père, je vois sa haine,... et d'autres choses infondées et confuses que je n'arrive à distinguer.

« Et toi tu es une épouse merveilleuse, qui n'a pas besoin de Potter comme mari.

- Je me sens abandonnée.

- Je me sens méprisé. »

Un sentiment diffus nous partage. On se comprend, c'est étrange. Nous sommes tous les deux si différents, et pourtant quelque chose de diffus nous rapproche. On est tous les deux perdus dans cet univers étrange, féerique. Nos ailes blanches sont légèrement froissées et quelques plumes se détachent de nous et s'envolent, des plumes rouges.

« Tu as aussi des ailes. Ginny, tu peux t 'en servir.

- Et moi je sais que tu peux faire face à ton père. Tu es libre Draco, tu peux utiliser tes ailes pour t'envoler.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Serais-tu peureux ?

- Je ne le suis pas. Mon père, tu le connais. Il me retrouverait où que j'aille... Je suis pris au piège. »

Je le regarde caressé l'eau de ses mains tremblantes, soudain le visage d'Harry s'y reflète. Etonnée, je fais un pas en arrière.

« Ton mari est homosexuel.

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! »

Encore un pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolé, je le sais. C'est tout »

Ce n'est pas la vérité. Non, non c'est impossible. Un pas en arrière et je me retourne, je m'envole. Je vole, je vole, je fuis. Je parcours les orages, les nuées de pluie, les océans de brume. Il ne peut pas aimer les hommes. Je le connais quand même mieux que Draco, le fruit de mon imagination, fruit de mon inconscient.

« Bonsoir chéri je suis rentré.

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'ai fais une promenade.

- Où ? Avec qui ?

- Mais seul voyons, je me suis juste promené. »

Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais.

« J'ai fait ton dîner. Mais je l'ai grillé. J'ai mis le four en marche et je l'ai laissé allumé jusqu'à ce que t'arrive. Où étais-tu ?

- Mais dehors je te dis, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Tiens, mange. C'est un peu dur, mais c'est encore mangeable.

- Combien en as-tu pris aujourd'hui ?

- Peut-être 4 cuillères pas plus... Chéri ? Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Menteur ! »

Et je claque la porte, m'enfermant dans la salle de bain et hurlant des choses atroces sur sa famille, son impuissance, le fait qu'il passe toujours devant cette riche maison à l'autre bout de la ville... la maison de l'ange. Et finalement je sors, je le regarde désespérée.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas y pose !

- Non je ne la poserais pas. Mais tu dois quand même me répondre sans que j'aie à te dire la question.

- Quoi ?

- Réponds !

- Mais je ne sais pas.

- Es-tu homosexuel ? »

Un grand vide nous sépare. Je le sens. Il me ronge de l'intérieur. Il nous ronge tous les deux. Il nous tiraille, il nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi mets-tu tant de temps à répondre ? Je sais que tu l'aimes, je le sais.

« Non je ne le suis pas.

- Chéri, tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. J'ai toujours voulu faire de toi ma femme. »

Menteur, menteur, menteur...

Je ne dis rien et l'embrasse.

Le soir venu, on dort à nouveau. Et puis...

« J'ai rencontré un ami, aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne sors pas.

- Si je sors ! Je vais très souvent en ville et je m'achète de nombreux vêtements.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu n'es jamais là de la journée. Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

- Quoi tu plaisantes ? Ce connard ?

- Je l'ai invité à manger.

- Quoi ? Stop ! Tais-toi ! »

Il se lève furieux et me regarde avec tout le dégout possible et imaginable.

« Je t'interdis, tu m'entends !

- Et il viendra avec son fiancé...

- Arrête !

- Blaise Zabini.

- Je te dis d'arrêter !

- Ils vont se marier bientôt et... »

Il me gifla, les yeux remplis de haine, de souffrance, de tristesse.

« Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? Tous ces efforts que j'ai faits pour nous tenir éloigné de lui. Je suis un employé modèle maintenant, une maison magnifique, une femme que tout le monde envierait. J'ai de nombreux amis. Les voisins nous ont même invité à dîner chez eux pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur enfant. Je ne veux pas de ces choses sous mon toit. Je suis normal, tu ne comprends pas ? Je veux le rester. J'ai tout fait pour rester normal. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Qu'il se marrie si ça lui chante, avec tous les petits cons de la planète. Mais il ne viendra pas sous mon toit ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne veux plus qu'il bouleverse ma vie. »

Il fond en larmes devant moi. Mon visage se vide de toute expression. Je regarde un point vide de la chambre.

« Je t'ai menti. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne se mariera pas. »

Au fond, je le savais. Je savais qu'il s'était marié avec moi pour oublier cet homme. Je sais que dans ce lit, je ne suis rien. Il n'est qu'illusion, nous ne sommes qu'illusions. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui, j'ai été bercé par les apparences et nous avons construit ensemble ce vaste mensonge.

Je n'ai pris qu'une cuillère de ma poudre hallucinogène, de ma drogue ce soir-là. Un petit elfe passe et me dit de me rendormir en pensant au sable chaud du Sahara. Et l'ange blond me sourit, désolé de ce qui m'arrive en me disant que tout s'arrangera. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'ange, si Harry l'aime. Il est là parce que je l'ai appelé, parce qu'il m'a appelé, parce que nous nous complétons dans un amour impartagé ou impartageable. Je voulais tout changer entre nous trois. J'ai peut-être réussi, j'ai peut-être échoué, après toutes ces années. Il faut que tout s'arrête, je ne peux plus vivre dans ces trois mondes : celui de la réalité, du mensonge et du rêve.

A mon réveil, il n'est plus là. Je ne suis pas triste ; je suis rassurée. Sa présence me rend folle. Et sous mon oreiller : un miracle. Serait-ce l'elfe ou le lapin qui l'ont déposé, ou cet homme en noir ? Un billet d'avion m'attendait et il me donne une destination, celle que j'ai prise sans hésiter; seule mais vivante.

J'ai réalisé mon rêve : celui d'être enfin libre. Plus tard, j'ai rencontré un homme en noir merveilleux, grand, froid, beau, Severus. Ce n'est pas celui de mon imagination, le produit de la drogue. Non, c'est une personne réelle en chair et en os. L'elfe, oh l'elfe, je ne le vois plus. Il s'est envolé comme le lapin et mes malheurs.

La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas être en plein Sahara, mais dans une campagne irlandaise, déserte certes, mais où les chameaux, le sable brûlant, le soleil …manquent à l'appel. Moi qui me croyais dans une tente perdue en plein désert. Je ne me suis rendue compte de la réalité qu'après avoir percuté la voiture de mon Severus. Il m'a emmené, et m'a gardé auprès de lui. Eh puis le désert de sable peut bien attendre une lune de miel.

J'espère juste que oubliant sa haine, Harry réalise son rêve lui aussi, accepte ses sentiments et frappe à la porte de l'ange. L'ange blond qui est seul dans son château, enfermé par un père autoritaire. Il est le seul à pouvoir le libérer…

-----------------------------------------

Alors que dois je faire? Si ça vous a plu, dites le moi...qui sait peut-être vos sollicitations réitérées pourront me convaincre de publier la suite plus rapidement….  
Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier pour connaître votre opinion, allez pitiez je sais que le bouton submit a review vous démange, laissez vous tenter... xd

à bientot j'espère kiss kisss


	2. Dans l’ombre du diable

Pour les anonymes: merci beaucoup à LYS et Typhi.C'est vrai que j'ai cherché à entrer dans les confins de la folie. C'était une petite amorce. Ce chapitre suivant sera un peu moins fou, un peu plus fantastique. Il sera un peu plus noir.

Mais je sais ce que vous attendiez tous! Le DM/HP...ah ah ah je suis sadique vous allez encore attendre. Le chapitre 3 sera un POV Draco

Voici le grand COUPLE SURPRISE!

**OS2 : Dans l'ombre du diable**

J'aime le jeu. Le jeu me rend fort, sauvage, insouciant. Il te prend par les entrailles, te submerge. Quand tu lances les dés, tu lances ta vie sur un plateau fait de numéros et d'argent. Je passe ma vie dans le jeu. Quand on me demande « Pourquoi aimes-tu jouer ? » Je réponds : « Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre ».

Si je ne joue plus, alors je ne suis plus rien. Je m'ennuierais. Mais je ne joue jamais seul. Le jeu se fait à plusieurs. Je n'aime pas les jeux de solitaire, quand tu te trouves face à face à une machine à sous sans qu'elle te réponde, sans qu'elle te dise : « Bravo Monsieur vous avez encore gagner » ou « Dommage, retentez votre chance ».

J'aime le jeu humain, d'aventure, d'excitation où chacun à une carte dans sa manche, où chacun à un jeton en main. La chance quand j'en ai, je continue à jouer. Quand je n'en ai pas, je m'attache à ceux qui en ont et je continue à jouer. Car il y a toujours quelqu'un que l'on peut conseiller dans ses jeux. J'aime le jeu, car avec le jeu, je vis.

Vous me croyez peut-être fou ? Mais que faire d'autre de ma vie, si ce n'est de la mettre en jeu ?

Presque tous les soirs, je descends au plus grand casino de Londres. Tous les soirs, je dépense tout ce que je gagne la journée grâce à des emplois plus ou moins minables.

Oh bien sûr, il y a des exceptions. Je ne fais pas que jouer dans les casinos de luxe ou dans les endroits glauques. Je ne fais pas que des jeux de cartes ou des paris idiots.

Non, je joue aussi au lit. Et c'est avec mon ami d'enfance, que j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal pour exercer cette passion. J'extériorise le stress d'une journée par des jeux de cache-cache sous les couvertures.

Draco Malfoy, l'homme blond de la troisième rue à droite après le casino. Beau, mince, aristocratique, riche, j'adore le dresser tous les soirs de week-end. Son père n'est pas là le week-end, des voyages d'affaires apparemment. Alors, je viens et je joue avec Draco.

Je joue avec lui, je joue, je joue... je m'amuse dans cette maison. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs gardée comme une forteresse, comme un château de carte…On retrouve des gardes un peu partout : sur le balcon, autour des portes, dans le jardin et je dirais même au coin du feu de cheminée (je n'ai pas vérifié s'il y en avait sous le lit). Mais Draco a acheté le silence de la plupart de ces gardes sur ma présence. Et donc elle n'est pas connue de Lucius Malfoy, le maître des lieux. Sinon croyez-moi, je serais déjà mort, tué sauvagement par l'un de ses gardes ou devrais-je dire dans un langage plus politiquement correct : de ses cerbères.

Je me balade donc dans son manoir, un samedi soir. Au lieu de jouer aux cartes, je joue avec les bougies des différents chandeliers, les intervertissant. Je me promène et touche à tout.

Et puis quand j'arrive devant la chambre de Lucius, je ne bouge plus. Je fixe ce lieu intime, loin du jeu, loin de l'amusement. Je n'aime pas cette chambre, je n'aime pas non plus le bureau de Lucius. Lucius symbolise l'opposée de ma vie. Il symbolise tout ce que je n'ai pas. Un emploi stable et haut placé, de l'argent facile, des appuis dans les beaux milieux, de la considération... Moi, je suis l'homme du jeu, celui qui remet sur la table sa vie à chaque instant. Celui qui gagne sa vie au hasard, sporadiquement. Celui qui accumule les conquêtes d'un soir.

Mais je me leurre dans tout ça, je me joue de vous. Non, je n'ai pas vraiment des tonnes d'amants comme tous les maîtres du jeu. Je suis plutôt un perdant à ce niveau-là. L'image de Lucius me le rappelle à chaque instant, il est celui que je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre, à gagner. Il est parfais, et même dans le jeu, il me nargue. Alors que lui ne joue pas.

« Blaise ? Ça va ? Tu te fais mal en restant là... »

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte... Je suis en train de pleurer, lâchement. Je pleure. Draco m'enlace, me réconforte. Il prend gentiment sa place dans mon jeu, dans ma comédie. Je crois qu'il n'a pas bu ce soir. En tout cas pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte de mon état.

« Tu sais mon père ne te déteste pas tant que ça.

- Ne te fatigue pas Draco... C'est un démon. »

Un démon car quand je joue, je vois son regard de mépris. Alors, avec hargne, j'essaye à chaque coup de dés de lui montrer que c'est moi le meilleur. Mais à chaque fois que je perds, j'entends ses remarques acides. A chaque fois que je gagne, j'ai l'impression de voir son rictus méprisant sur le visage de notre reine, trônant fièrement sur un billet de livre sterling. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à un jeu de table comme un forcené, comme un drogué. Je sais que c'est mon imagination qui m'impose cela. Sa voix, son odeur, son visage,... je ne le vois jamais. Et pourtant il est toujours là, avec des cornes et une queue pointue, à rigoler de ma déchéance, de mon désespoir. Lucius est mon péché, le jeu est mon diable, ou serait-ce l'inverse ?

« Viens là Blaise, viens me câliner. »

Je suis avec son fils, Draco, dans sa jolie petite chambre. Et je déshabille gentiment ce joli demoiseau. Il est beau. Pas autant que Lucius. Il a presque les mêmes yeux que lui, plus gris peut-être ; les mêmes cheveux, plus blonds encore ; mais pas le même regard, pas la même haine dans sa bouche. Il m'embrasse, il fait semblant de m'aimer, je fais semblant de l'aimer. Notre relation a duré depuis déjà quelques années, depuis le jour où j'ai perdu mon emploi. Au moment même où je n'ai plus supporté les harcèlements de mon patron, Lucius, et que j'ai démissionné.

Je le vois toujours, partout, dans le jeu, dans mes jeux, dans son manoir et même quand je fais l'amour à Draco. Il me martyrisait au travail. Maintenant il me martyrise dans mes jeux. J'ai tenté de l'oublier dans cette nouvelle vie, je n'ai fait que renforcer sa présence. Je me suis attaché et entremêlé dans les mains du diable, je ne peux plus m'en défaire. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, je n'ai jamais voulu rompre ce lien de dépendance.

Et à chaque fois que je vais au manoir Malfoy sans qu'il ne soit là, je vois son portrait. Trônant dans le salon, tout de fierté vêtu, il me sourit cyniquement, comme à son habitude. Il représente l'homme modèle, celui que je ne suis pas. Il représente l'homme de la réussite face à moi, le vulgaire moucheron de l'échec. Pourtant, je sais que je ne devrais plus venir ici, mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme un rituel, un jeu sinistre, qui consiste à passer devant ce portrait et devant cette chambre sans pour autant y entrer, avant de rejoindre mon ange.

« Tu crois que si j'étais blanc, ton père m'aurait apprécié?

- Je crois que s'il avait un cœur, il t'aimerait. »

Draco a toujours été un ange comparé à son père. Et pourtant, si vous le voyez en dehors de cette forteresse, vous verrez un homme méprisant et froid, à l'image de celui-ci. Il joue assez bien son jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'il boive un verre d'alcool. Alors là, ce n'est plus le même. Il ne se cache plus dans la fourberie du diable, mais deviens un Draco perdu, dans un monde de rêve et d'illusion. J'aurais peut-être dû aimer Draco, si mon coeur n'avait pas fait un pacte avec le diable.

« Tu crois que si j'étais une femme, il me regarderait ?

- Je crois que s'il n'était pas aveuglé par le pouvoir, il te chérirait. »

Draco est mon réconfort, je suis le sien. Draco est ma carte maîtresse. Par moment, je voudrais tout laisser tomber, mes cartes, mes jeux,... Mais au fond, il suffit que le rideau se déchire, que les acteurs s'enfuient, que le spectacle s'évanouisse, pour que le jeu cesse. Et pourtant, nous sommes toujours là, sur scène, avec nos accessoires ridicules : la bouteille et les cartes.

« Arrête de boire Draco.

- Arrête de jouer, Blaise.

- C'est quand qu'on commence la cigarette ?

- Quand on en aura marre de boire et de jouer ?

- Tu crois que l'on peut un jour en avoir marre de ces choses-là, quand on les aime avec passion ?

- Je crois qu'on peut tout faire par amour. »

J'aime ce tourbillon d'espoir dans lequel on s'emporte chaque fois dans le noir. Mais, je me demande pourtant, pourquoi Draco laisse les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverts. Attend-il quelqu'un ? Moi je n'attends personne, même pas la fin de l'acte et je joue le jeu de mon amant en le prenant avec ardeur sous ses finsdraps.

Seulement, tout jeu a une fin. Il fallait qu'un jour Lucius retourne chez lui, dans sa demeure et qu'il soit rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il fallait qu'un samedi soir son vol pour New York soit annulé. Il fallait un jour que la pièce cesse, que la comédie tourne en drame. Il fallait qu'un jour, il me découvre nu dans les draps de son fils. Il était 9h00 quand il est venu frapper à la porte de Draco... 9h05 quand il est entré.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai rien vu venir, ni son regard, ni sa folie, ni son revolver. J'aurais peut être pu tout lui expliquer. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que tout n'était qu'un jeu, que du théâtre. Mais j'en étais incapable, j'ai été lâche, j'ai perdu mes cartes et je l'ai laissé tiré. Il était 9h15.

J'ai été transporté dans un autre monde. Ce n'est pas les portes du Paradis qui m'ont accueilli, ni celles de l'Enfer. Non, une simple pièce blanche, dont les murs semblaient se rapprocher lentement. Au milieu, il y avait une grande table et une roulette. Lucius était derrière, tout de noir vêtu. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, il me dit : « A votre tour, Monsieur ! »

Je suis resté devant lui un moment, en admiration devant sa beauté que je savais irréel et fantomatique. J'étais entre la vie et la mort, entre la Rédemption et l'Enfer. Il était mon passeur, mon joker.

« Le numéro 1, noir. »

Je l'ai regardé tourner la roulette. J'ai vu la bille tourner à n'en plus finir.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez l'arrêter, Monsieur . »

Je l'ai regardé. Oui, je pourrais tout arrêter et recommencer à zéro. Tentez une nouvelle fois ma vie, tenter de la remettre en jeu ou de changer son court.

« Alors, arrêtez là. »

Et la roulette s'est arrêtée, je n'ai pas pu voir le numéro à temps pour savoir si j'avais gagné ou non. A la place j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais plus savoir.

Et je me suis réveillé.

J'étais dans les draps de Draco, 15 minutes avant que les 9h00 ne s'annonce. J'avais encore une chance. Je me suis rapidement rhabillé et je suis sorti de la chambre de Draco. J'entendais ses pas dans les escaliers, des pas durs, lents. Je me suis précipité dans la chambre de Lucius, et je me suis caché dans son placard. Je me doutais de sa grandeur. Les minutes ont passé. Je l'ai entendu crier après Draco. Et puis, il est rentré avec hargne dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même allure, la même froideur dans le regard. Je le regardais attentivement à travers la fente de l'armoire.

Il a commencé à grogner, puis il s'est allongé, défaisant lentement ses vêtements. A chacun de ses mouvements, je suis comme subjugué. Je le dévore des yeux consciemment. Cet homme est la tentation, le vice, le diable. Soudainement, il se tourne vers moi, et je vois un Lucius à moitié nu s'approcher de l'armoire. J'avais peur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai ouverte avant lui.

Il m'a regardé un moment, comme si j'étais une illusion, un fantôme du passé. Il a fermé les yeux, et à ce moment-là, je l'ai enlacé maladroitement. Il me murmure d'une voix étrangement anxieuse :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Et j'ai commencé à sangloter. Il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Moi, le petit black, trop lent pour pouvoir ranger ses dossiers, trop gringalet pour pouvoir porter ses affaires, trop jeune pour pouvoir retenir ses rendez-vous, trop bête pour pouvoir lui parler. J'ai tout fait pour devenir son employé modèle, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me voie autrement qu'un insecte et j'ai échoué.

Je me suis mis à sangloter dans ses bras. La comédie a cessé. A quoi bon ? Il ne se souvient pas de moi.

« Je suis Blaise Zabini, hoquette-je. »

Je le sens se détendre. Une légère main vint caresser mes cheveux. Je suis comme perdu dans mon brouillon de larmes. Puis soudain, nos yeux s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre afin de voir qui du vrai ou du faux, de la comédie ou de la réalité l'emportera.

« Alors Monsieur Zabini, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de ranger mon placard. »

Il me sourit, il me sourit, il me sourit. Plus rien d'autre ne compte.

« Et je vous botterais le cul, la prochaine fois que vous osez parler ou approcher mon fils. »

Et doucement, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et je me suis endormi souriant dans ses bras, apaisé car, enfin, je reçois le baiser du diable, de mon diable. Un baiser qui a expié tous mes péchés, celui du jeu et du mensonge, celui de la luxure et de la substitution, sauf peut être celui de l'aimer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà cette fois ce n'est plus la drogue, mais le jeu. Une petite relation malsaine entre Blaise et le fils (c'est honteux! Je suis choquée), entre Blaise et l'argent,...

Mais oui, mais oui, Draco arrivera dans le prochain chapitre en POV. Et il sera un peu plus semblable au premier, avec l'approche de la folie en fond, mais aussi au deuxième,...

Enfin si vous ne voulez pas de suite, je comprendrais. Il me suffira de calculer le nombre de reviews...


	3. Dans l'ombre d'un homme

adenoide: Oui la première OS s'est concentrée sur ce prombème de refoulement de certains désirs, comme l'attirance envers le même sexe. Bref c'est la création d'un mensonge entre le couple, et un mensonge de poid puisqu'il va rythmer leur vie. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant. à bientôt

**OS3: L'ombre d'un homme**

Etendu sur le sol du jardin, je ramasse doucement les bouts d'herbe de mes doigts rouges. Je me lève lentement, les lâchant un à un. Je les regarde comme hypnotisé tomber à terre. Mais une partie de la verdure reste collée sur mes mains couvertes de sang. Mais ce sang, je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Je m'essuie sur mon jean, loin de me soucier de ce qui cache derrière tout cela. D'un pas de loup, je rentre ensuite au manoir, passant par le balcon de ma chambre.

Je me lave. Je m'habille. J'attends.

A 7h00 tapante, mon père rentre de son week-end. A 8h00, il m'emmène au travail dans sa Golf rouge. La routine. Le silence règne toujours entre nous. Mais je sais que sous celui-ci se cache l'indifférence d'un homme envers son fils.

Il a passé deux jours avec son petit-ami, loin de Londres. Moi, j'ai passé ces deux jours dans des bars, loin du domaine familial. En fin de compte, par cette distance entre nous, nous nous ressemblons. Après tout, nous ne sommes que deux étrangers avec le même nom. Je retrouve mon ordinateur. Il retrouve ses collègues. Je m'ennuie. Il dirige.

C'est long une semaine devant un écran et un clavier. Les heures semblent se suspendre à chaque fois que j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail. La pause arrive lentement, me rendant nerveux à chaque longue minute qui passe car je sais qu'il va venir, mon sauveur. Je sais qu'il va m'apporter le bonheur, qu'il va alléger mes souffrances. Et la bonne fée pourra à nouveau me raconter ses contes.

12h30 : Je cours. J'attends devant la cafétéria.

12h45 : Je tremble. Est-il malade ? Il ne vient pas. C'est pas possible.

13h00 : Il arrive. Cette vision d'extase réussit à me sortir de ma déprime et de mon anxiété. Théodore Nott : Magnifique jeune blondin de 1m80, aux yeux verts, célibataire et à la carrure de mannequinet il est désespérément hétéro... Mais... il reste l'homme idéal :

« Draco, tu as vu, ils ont détruit la plupart des arbres du jardin public. Quel lourde perte ! Au fait, tiens, je t'en ai ramené trois. Ça fera vingt sterling. »

D'un sourire entendu, je lui donne discrètement sa monnaie. Je regarde les trois petites bouteilles, facilement dissimulables sous ma veste et dans mes poches.

Je suis en pleine admiration devant mon Théo, quand mes yeux se posent soudainement sur le portrait de celui que je hais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, Harry Potter. Sa photo trône stoïquement dans un cadre doré. Il est partout. On voit son portrait dans tous les recoins de l'immeuble, même devant la cafétéria... Son sourire niais, son visage angélique me rendent nerveux. Je le hais.

Ce n'est qu'un être insignifiant, un homme quelconque qui a cette petite bête qui le suit partout : la Chance.

Et sur son portrait, me narguent des mots, qui auraient dû m'être destiné: « Harry Potter : employé modèle, qui a reçu le grand prix au grand concours Dumbledore and Voldemort Compagny.»

J'aurais dû remporter ce prix à sa place. J'aurais dû être parmi tous ces dirigeants. Mais Potter m'a devancé comme toujours.

On a préféré son projet au mien : un téléphone portable plat et arrondi avec la possibilité de jouer en réseau, de regarder des films tout juste sortis au cinéma. Et moi, vulgaire moucheron sur l'échiquier, je n'ai pu présenter un téléphone rectangulaire, plat, muni d'un mini appareil photo, mais sans connexion Internet. Ça n'a pas plus aux dirigeants de l'entreprise. Et une branche de la direction, incarnée par mon père m'a bien fait ressentir tout le ridicule de ma situation.

« Si seulement tu avais présenté un projet aussi orignal que Potter. Mais franchement fils, proposé le modèle de l'année dernière et d'une autre société en plus, c'est d'une étonnante stupidité. Potter n'aurait jamais fait de plagia, lui. »

Et maintenant, j'ai étais promu au niveau le plus bas de la société, c'est à dire comptable. Je hais les maths. Je hais les ordis.

« Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Eh Draco ? Dis-moi, ce portrait t'hypnotise. Je croyais que tu détestais Potter ? »

Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Théodore, dont le sourire sans joie me fait revenir à la réalité.

« Oui, bien sûr que je le hais. Désolé, tu disais quoi ?»

De nouveau concentré sur la bouche suave de l'homme parfait, je me dirige en sa compagnie vers l'endroit le plus redouté de la création : mon bureau. Avec désespoir, j'observe mon ami repartir à son travail et m'abandonner devant mon abominable écran. Je regarde les bouteilles de Théo, l'écran, les bouteilles. Mon choix est vite fait.

Je ferme doucement les yeux m'abandonnant à ma déchéance, goûtant ce doux parfum d'absinthe qui me brûle la gorge et les entrailles, qui me détruit le foie et le cerveau, qui me rende fou. Je m'abandonne aux diables, aux dieux de l'enfer, à toutes les divinités sataniques chantant l'hymne de l'alcool.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux, je penche la tête d'incompréhension face à mon ordinateur... Les chiffres sont étranges. Ils me regardent d'une façon désagréable. Que me veulent- ils? On dirait qu'ils volent, qu'ils tournent dans tous les sens, qu'ils se lient et se délient, qu'ils tentent de m'attacher sauvagement à ce siège, à ce bureau. J'ai peur. Je tente de les chasser. Mais ils se moquent de moi. Ils rigolent. Ils veulent me tuer. Je crie.

Où est la fée ? Où est-elle ?

« Je suis là, Draco. Je suis là ! »

La fée verte s'approche de moi, se posant sur mon épaule. J'ai cette délicieuse impression qu'elle m'enlace de son doux parfum.

« Tout va bien Draco. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Les chiffres s'autodétruiront.»

Je les vois en effet s'évaporer sous mes yeux étonnés. Je ris un peu follement. Ils sont partis.

« Merci la fée.

- C'est normal Draco, tu m'as appelé. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

- Quel genre d'histoire Draco ?

- Une histoire d'amour qui finit bien. Une histoire de sorciers où les méchants sont terrassés par les gentils. Car tu sais la fée, il n'y a jamais qu'un gentil dans une histoire.

- Je sais Draco. Et les méchants sont parfois des gentils.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui Draco... Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- NON !!! »

Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui !!!

« Je ne veux pas. Je le hais !

- Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Il t'aime bien. Tu le sais.

- NON !!! »

Je hurle. La fée devient rouge. Elle s'énerve.

« Tu vas écouter cette histoire Draco !

- NON !!! »

Je sens tout tourbillonner. Les objets bougent. La chaise vole vers l'écran d'ordinateur et le brise. L'imprimante saute par la fenêtre. Le moniteur explose. Je m'affole. La fée rugit de colère. Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce. Elle me lance des flammes de sa baguette. Je brûle. J'enlève vivement mes vêtements. Mais les murs bougent… Tout bouge. On dirait que le plafond tombe et tente de m'écraser. Je tremble d'effroi. Quelqu'un... quelqu'un pour me sauver.

« AAAAAH !! AU SECOURS !

- Arrête, Draco ! Je t'en prie... Ne pleure pas...

- Qu'est -ce que tu fais ? Lache Draco, tout de suite, la fée ! »

Je vois une sorte de géant sortir de la fenêtre, attraper les ailes de la fée et la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qui est ce géant ? Je ne le connais pas. Il ne m'est jamais apparu jusqu'alors.

« Ça va aller ? Me demande le géant. Oh je crois que papa va gronder.»

Mes yeux s'arrondissent soudain. La porte claque. Des cris. Un raclement de gorge surgit dans mon dos.

« DRACO ! Que fais-tu sur le sol ? Rhabille-toi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu pues l'alcool. Regarde un peu dans quel état tu t'es mis... »

Il me prend violemment par le bras et me gifle. Son regard aurait pu fusiller la fée et le géant qui... d'ailleurs avaient disparu. Je suis seul dans un bureau saccagé, avec mon père en furie. Derrière lui se tient Théodore et d'autres employés. Pourquoi ?

« Potter lui ne s'abaisserait pas à ça ! »

Ah ! Le revoilà, ce satané Potter. Je vais finir par avoir son portrait dans mon bureau et dans le manoir.

« Je devrais lui redemander de s'occuper de toi. Mais il a refusé parce que tu es invivable, irresponsable, immature… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Je suis soumis à son existence: Potter ! Potter ! Toujours lui dans l'ombre. C'est amusant. Je ne le vois pas, jamais en fait, sauf sur des photos ou dans la bouche des autres. Peut-être qu'il n'existe pas. Peut-être que c'est un être fictif, issu d'un conte de fée.

Je me rhabille. Je regarde à nouveau mon père, qui après m'avoir traîné hors l'immeuble, me pousse dans la voiture.

« Papa ? »

Il se crispe, il préfère que je l'appelle «père ». Cela lui permet de renforcer le lien familial, tout en laissant de côté les sentiments, l'amour filial. Alors qu'il referme la porte de la voiture et s'installe au volant, il se retourne vers moi glacial. Je continue.

« Papa, tu ne m'as jamais raconté de contes de fée. Papa, tu n'as jamais voulu que je joue avec toi. Papa, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ? Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué s'il ne me savait pas soûl et si je ne pleurais pas.

« Parce qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Prend exemple sur Potter, fils. Au lieu de te tourner tous les jours en ridicule. Tu me fais honte. »

Je souris doucement. Ça réponse sera toujours la même.

« Demain, j'irai voir les Parkinson. Je ne veux plus de tes gamineries. Tu te marieras et auras des enfants comme tout le monde. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre ton consentement pour ce mariage. Il faudra bien un jour que tu grandisses. Avec un peu de chance, Pansy sera t'enlever cette perversion pour l'alcool.

-Je préfère l'alcool et les hommes.

- Draco !

- Oui, père. Comment va Blaise, au fait ? Mon ex et toi formez un magnifique couple. Mais apparemment il n'a pas réussi à faire de toi un homme aimant. »

**Clack !**

Et la revoilà, la gifle, je les collectionne : celle de mon père, de mes amants, des barmans, du postier... Tout le monde me gifle. Tous sauf la bonne fée. Elle, elle me raconte des histoires.

Ou bien elle détruit ce que je hais le plus.

Aujourd'hui, elle a détruit mon travail. Demain, ce sera peut-être ma famille.

Mais cette fois, au lieu d'aller au bureau cette semaine, j'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre comme un petit enfant qui aurait désobéi à son papa adoré… Sauf que j'ai 26 ans et que j'aimerais bien m'évader. Mais sans argent, que voulez vous faire ? Mon père est riche et influent. Je suis obligé de rester sous sa tutelle si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Mais ils sont enfin venus me chercher, les petits hommes grincheux ! Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois pour que je me retrouve entre les mains de cette nymphomane de Pansy Parkinson. Comme si un mariage arrangé allait me rendre meilleur ! Je préfère les barreaux de cette prison et les vils policiers. Tiens, pour une fois, père n'est pas là. Il ne veut pas savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

**Flash-back (La veille)**

Quand je pense que je devais toujours attendre le week-end pour pouvoir me débarrasser de mon cher et tendre paternel et pour parler avec la fée verte. Les gardiens du manoir étaient beaucoup plus conciliants durant ces deux jours où père était absent. Et puis un petit pourboire les arrangeait toujours.

_«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?

- Rien, la fée... Dis, tu ne veux pas me raconter une autre de ces histoires, celles où le prince charmant sauve la princesse avec son fier destrier ?

- A qui tu parles Draco ?

- Ah c'est toi Crivey ! Je me parle à moi-même. N'y prête pas attention. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien... bien... Ça te dirait un verre à la maison ? Hermione est parti avec mon frère chez sa tante.

- Oh !

- Tu sais, depuis la naissance de Marius, ils vont montrer leur petit à tout le monde, en particulier à la famille. La maison est vide maintenant et...

- Bon d'accord. Je finis ce verre et je te rejoins. »

Regardant en arrière je vérifiais si la fée me suivait toujours de loin. Et je marchais au coté de mon beau blond dans la lumière des lampadaires.

C'était toujours les mêmes hommes que je retrouvais le samedi ou le dimanche soir. Ils cherchent tous du réconfort dans les bras d'un inconnu. Des hommes désertés par l'amour. Je me faisais leur confident, leur amusement. J'étais leur ange d'une nuit. Et pour les plus chanceux, je me donnais à eux le jour. Il suffisait d'une bouteille, d'un sourire et d'un coeur déchiré pour me faire fondre.

Seulement, je n'allais plus au manoir pour assouvir leurs désirs ainsi que les miens car j'avais peur. Je savais qu'il était là ! Dans le jardin public, juste en face de chez nous, il était là à m'observer à travers les branches d'un arbre. J'avais vu une fois les rayons du soleil se refléter dans ses jumelles.

Je savais qu'il y avait une ombre perchée dedans. Je la sentais.Je savais que de cet arbre, on avait une vue imprenable sur ma chambre. Je savais que l'ombre m'observait.

Au départ, je croyais que c'était un prince qui m'observait timidement. Alors,je laissais la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'un jour, il décide de venir me chercher pour m'emmener loin de ce manoir. Mais il y a eu des meurtres. J'ai lu les détails dans le journal... Quelques-unes de mes conquêtes étaient mortes. Je reconnaissais leurs noms. J'ai eu peur. Je crois que c'était lui. Ce n'était pas un prince. C'était un voyeur et peut-être un meurtrier…

Ma tête tournait ce soir-là. J'étais dans le lit de Crivey. Il était si doux. Je m'abreuvais de son étreinte comme un vampire, gémissant sous ses lèvres si fines.

« Oh Crivey donne-moi en encore de cette liqueur ! Crivey, ton regard est étrange ? Crivey ? Crivey ? »

Je l'appelais en vain. Il ne semblait plus répondre à mes baisers. Ma tête me faisait si mal. Je crois que moi aussi je tombais avec lui.

**Fin du flash-back**

Je regarde soudain mes mains comme mal à l'aise. Ils ne me croient pas. Ils sont là à me juger mais ils ne me croient pas.

« Vous dites, M.Malfoy, que cet homme vous observait ? Mais pourtant la femme de ménage a découvert du sang sur vos vêtements. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt le fruit de votre imagination ?

- Mais non... je vous dis qu'il était là.

- Ecoutez, M. Malfoy. Cet arbre a été abattu, il y a quelques temps. Il n'y a aucune preuve de l'existence de cet individu.

- Mais puisque je vous dis…

- Il y a vos empreintes sur le corps de la victime. Et vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Il y a des témoins, des preuves de votre culpabilité.

- Mais... Je...

- Vous êtes parfois sujet à des petites crises, n'est-ce pas M.Malfoy ? Les secrétaires disent qu'à votre travail, vous avez détruit, saccagé votre bureau. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, mais c'est à cause de la fée !

- Quelle fée ?

- La fée verte.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises !

- Attendez inspecteur. C'est elle, l'assassin ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Stop ! Taisez-vous. M. Colin, votre amant, allait se marier. Cela ne vous a pas plu. Vous vous êtes énervé et vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez inventé cette histoire de fée et d'homme dans les arbres.

- Non... je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait.

- Bon, je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien en tirer. Remettez-moi ça en cage. »

Je regarde le ciel gris. Les anges m'ont abandonné. Mon père n'est même pas venu me voir le jour de mon incarcération, de mon procès, de la sentence. J'étais condamné à 10 ans d'internement à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, plaidant la folie… car oui, je suis fou. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus l'alcool qui s'occupe de moi mais les petites gellules roses. Elles m'empêchent d'être violent. La fée a bien joué son rôle. Elle a détruit tout ce que j'avais et que je haïssais. Et cette maison blanche, quand la détruira-t-elle ?

« Vous avez de la visite M.Malfoy.

- Mon père ?

- Non, un jeune homme. »

Je m'assois dans la petite pièce réservée aux visiteurs. Et je reconnais mon rival, mon ennemi de toujours.

« Potter… »

Il sourit tristement, s'asseyant juste devant moi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oh, à part des murs, des habits et des hommes un peu trop blancs, je dirais que tout baigne.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy... Tu sais ton père se faisait du souci pour toi. Et sans qu'il le sache j'ai accepté de te surveiller... Mais ce n'était pas facile. A chaque fois que je te parlais, tu étais dans ton monde. Tu ne me voyais pas. Tu me prenais pour une fée verte mais...

- C'était toi, la fée verte ! C'est toi l'assassin !

- Non. Je ne faisais juste que te surveiller en tant que fée... Et peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs...

- Alors, est-ce que c'est moi qui les ai tués ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je n'avais pas de preuves, Draco. Alors, j'ai cherché. Je crois que l'on t'a drogué. Le barman m'a avoué qu'il avait, sur demande d'un vieil ami, mis un produit hallucinogène dans ton verre. Mais il ne m'a pas rien dit de plus.

- Est-ce que tu étais là, ce soir-là... quand j'étais avec Crivey ?

- Oui et disons que je me suis arrêté devant sa maison. Je ne pouvais pas vous épier plus longtemps. Cela faisait déjà assez mal de te voir tourner autour de tous ces hommes, alors... »

Mes yeux se concentrent soudainement sur la table qui nous sépare, je n'aime pas cette amertume dans sa voix. Mes joues rougissent de honte.

« J'ai regardé dans ton entourage et j'ai pensé à Nott. C'est peut-être lui qui a tué Crivey et les autres.

- Impossible, c'est un ami d'enfance. En plus, il était le seul à me donner un peu de boisson.

- Justement, il les a peut-être drogués...

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Il est parfait. Il était si gentil avec moi. Il me réconfortait, il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Et puis pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- J'ai cru au départ que ces meurtres visaient à te faire enfermer et accuser à tord. Ainsi Nott pouvait facilement se venger de ton père. Sa haine envers lui était si forte. Hier au travail, il a craqué et il lui a dit des atrocités. Quand ton père a voulu le virer, il a pété les plombs... Il s'est jeté sur lui pour l'étrangler. Mais heureusement on s'est interposé...

- Non... Potter... Tu ne comprends pas. Théodore est mon ami. Même s'il voulait se servir de moi pour se venger de mon père, il se serait directement attaqué à lui, pas à moi.

- Comme je te l'ai dit c'était ma première hypothèse ! Et je pense comme toi qu'elle est en partie fausse. J'ai appris qu'il voulait te sortir d'ici en te mettant sous sa tutelle. Mais ton père a refusé et il s'est énervé.

- Je ne comprends pas. Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il fait accuser à tord si c'est pour pouvoir me libérer ensuite ?

- Draco... Je pense qu'il a tué tes amants car il t'aimait. Mais son plan a sûrement mal tourné. Après les avoir tué, je suis persuadé qu'il a voulu me faire porter le chapeau… car disons qu'il était jaloux de ma présence à tes cotés. Il m'a menacé à plusieurs reprises de ne plus m'approcher de toi. Il savait que je te suivais presque à chaque fois que tu sortais. Et j'étais aussi présent le soir du meurtre. Peut-être a-t-il voulu me tendre un piège, et me faire arrêter ce soir-là en appelant la police. Mais en te voyant dans les bras de Crivey en train de... enfin de… je me suis enfui. Et Nott n'avait sans doute pas prévu mon départ précipité.

- Tu es ridicule Potter. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi, le meurtrier ? Après tout, tu m'espionnais ! Et puis Nott aime les femmes, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

- Cite-moi s'en une...

- Tu l'as interrogé ?

- Il s'est jeté par la fenêtre. Dix étages : il n'a pas survécu.»

Je me sens comme électrocuté par la foudre. Potter embrasse doucement ma main, une larme roule lentement sur ma joue. Un flux de sentiments me ronge les entrailles et transperce mes yeux et mon coeur. Je me sentais soudainement coupable de sa mort et un énorme doute raisonnait à l'intérieur de moi. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui, le meurtrier ?

« Et même s'il n'a rien avoué, tu penses que je suis innocent et que c'est lui le coupable ?

- Nott a peut-être fait en sorte que je ne le voie pas. Mais Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur. Tu sais quand tu ne voulais pas écouter mon histoire sur moi-même, Harry Potter. Tu t'es mis à pleurer car je me suis énervé. J'ai un peu débloqué et j'ai un peu saccagé ton bureau.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que tu me détestes, tu me hais... Et je n'ai pas supporté cette idée. Alors de rage j'ai renversé tout ce qu'il y avait sur ton bureau. Quand je t'ai vu rouler en boule, le visage couvert de larmes, déchirant tes vêtements, j'ai paniqué et j'ai essayé de te réconforter. Tu avais l'air si fragile. Mais Nott est arrivé, il m'a frappé et jeté en dehors de la pièce. J'ai bien vu son regard tu sais. Il t'aimait, c'est certain. Et il a bien vu mon comportement trop affectueux envers toi. Ensuite, ton père est arrivé et il t'a emmené. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, je dis hésitant.

- Tu m'as toujours considéré comme un rival, Draco, et ce n'est pas facile à gérer. J'ai essayé de t'oublier en me mariant. Mais j'ai échoué et j'ai divorcé. Aujourd'hui, je suis de ton côté, Draco.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi.

- Si, tu vas me suivre. J'ai payé l'infirmier pour qu'il te laisse sans surveillance, ce soir. Tu vas me suivre et tu t'enfuiras avec moi. N'oublie pas qui je suis, Draco.

- Oui... Harry... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fébrilement à cet homme de la nuit, mes larmes tombant toujours sur ses mains si douces. Je sais que ma vie sur cette terre sera toujours liée à la sienne par un lien invisible. Il caresse mon visage lentement. Son doux parfum voulait m'emporter dans un autre univers.

« Tu es la bonne fée. »

Je ne serais jamais si j'étais innocent ou coupable, ni si c'était Nott ou peut-être Harry le meurtrier. Mais je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que je veux garder cette lueur envoûtante dans ses yeux, rien que pour moi.

« Et si tu es sage Draco, je ferais de ta vie un véritable conte de fée. »

Il est l'ombre de moi-même, l'ombre qui me suit partout où je vais et qui est peut-être la seule à pouvoir me sortir de l'Enfer dans lequel j'avais plongé…

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà j'ai essayé de donner à chacune de ces OS un POV différent dans leur style, mais qui se complètent. Les mêmes thèmes sont de nouveau abordés: le problème de la drogue, des sentiments, de l'oublie de la réalité par l'illusion ou la folie,... J'espère que ça vous a plût, et que j'aurais droit à un petit commentaire...kiss kiss


End file.
